


孤掌

by horseshoeforry



Series: 王族Pair [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeforry/pseuds/horseshoeforry
Summary: 去年同期的文…应该能填完？友谊以上，半原著背景，多多多年以后。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Series: 王族Pair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157861
Kudos: 1





	孤掌

约莫为年初的第一场春铭，夜幕揭开前河村隆便关上店门，放下从海鲜市场采购的鲷鱼和蔬菜，同齐聚一堂的青学旧友们谈笑起来。醉得不省人事的同伴东倒西歪，他收拾完最后一份寿司餐盘，哐当一声盘子碎掉，瓷片扎他一手血珠，旁边的越前龙马从睡梦中清醒几分，挣扎着支起手臂，问学长手上的伤要不要紧，又问现在几点，语速温吞，眼睑耷拉，漏出缝隙里稀疏锃耀的眸子，估计还在和被灌下的几杯大吟酿艰苦斗争。  
“不要紧……今天大家玩得很开心哦。”河村用餐布顺手擦拭了下手指，露出金灿灿的脑勺在半空晃荡。“真是很久没见到越前你了哎。”  
店门被顺势推开，生硬古怪的蒙太奇从眼帘中徐徐拉拢，比如“今日休憩”提示牌挡不住的不速之客，那人身上不符聚餐气质的革履正服，和只字未言就扛起身旁学弟的风驰电掣——河村神游到市场早六点抢购一空的鲷鱼，牙尖嘴利的小动物从背上滑落，垂死挣扎也是枉然。然则要比当事人率先反应过来，他扶住越前已靠在来人背上的上半身，惯常警惕地问了一句，不好意思，请问你是越前的——  
“你最好问他。”  
河村扫描来人的脸约为九十年代飘向大洋彼岸的邮票，水印是金黄色的火球点缀着的庄严屋宇，被东京的繁华冲印出轮廓和色彩的那种相貌。也许是有过数面之缘的客人，或是因网球结缘的同窗，只是时光将众人冲向各自的站台，若非顾念旧情，远不及照相机快门般精确的大脑是无法从纷纭琐事中提取出熟悉名字的。  
他这么盯着来人，时间长了便也不好意思起来，低下头，目光询问越前。  
“哦……我不认识。”  
学弟得逞而略微扬起的嘴角泄露了心思。他偏着头，席间难得流露的怅然已消失殆尽，那撮金发如晚风舔舐着他的脸颊，轻柔地安抚他因醉酒而放大的脾气，再转过身子，修长的四肢几乎要从宽阔的背上跌下来，对于两个男人足够别扭的姿势，却在一瞬间让学弟的眼睛里添上少年神色。  
“就不能乖一点？”  
“做梦。”  
“那就丢你到马路中央睡。”  
“你会干出——”不知是语无伦次还是为何，越前停顿许久，像只喜马拉雅猫的脑袋在来人的头发上蹭舒服才甘心，“这么‘不华丽’的事吗？”  
再恶作剧地补上一只爪子，若非声音毫无威慑力，狐假虎威的腔调倒是学得有模有样：“……啊嗯？”  
金发男子轻哼一声，举止轻柔，仿佛脊背上不是方才揭他糗事的对手，而是从私有领地中挖出的宝贝。  
“你倒是长进了些。”  
只消片刻的功夫，面前的河村便窥视出个轮廓。他接住来人递来的创可贴，示意自己并不介意越前被带走。而桌台前昏睡的青学众人已然转醒，桃城摸了摸眼睛，不满地摸索着解渴之物，眯起眼睛瞅见河村在处理手指，嘟囔了一声。  
“越前这小子，怎么又一个人跑了！”  
“嘿嘿，原来还有上次哦。”  
“英二前辈，上次我们去洛杉矶找他，那个小子竟然丢下好心来安慰他的学长，不知道跑去哪里鬼混……话说带走他的人是谁？”  
河村挠了下熨帖的头发，顺道给桃城盖上保暖的外套。他的注意力追随夜色中远去的宾利，那尾部的闪光点震动在渐行渐远的视野中，被十字路口的梧桐包裹成星星的切面，大约是百万英里外的牧夫座或狮子座，显眼如同承自太阳，应季又合宜。  
“好像是位朋友。”  
亦敌亦友，时亲时疏，大抵是二人给旁观者的印象。只是十余年后的队友聚首，并不足以让河村隆忆起异校的选手——国中网坛里名号响亮却昙花一现的迹部景吾。  
从寿司店到京门大桥的路程未及一半，嘴上不服输的人便不胜酒力，扬言要借着夜色醒醒酒。越前龙马直起身子，接过递来的苏打水匆匆灌下，霎时清爽不少，他拧上盖子，以顺滑的曲线转而扔给对面的迹部。  
“唔，怎么会找到这里。”  
“自然有办法。”桥上遥相对望的恐龙建筑把两人的剪影圈起来，似难以名状的抽象画。迹部站在他身边，敛起眉毛，颇为不满地出声：“喝那么多酒，胆量不错啊。”  
不是什么夸奖，越前也能分辨。诸类应酬对于他总在拒绝行列，此番回国青学学长相邀，仍半推半就地应下所有祝福，以及祝福的附加物酒精。他在外人面前可不是如此通情达理、平易近人的形象，随着年纪渐长，与日俱增的是疏离感，让人心生敬畏、步履维艰的强者光辉。  
这份独属亲者的特权有多令人心动，就能引来生人的多少嫉恨。  
“有什么打算？”迹部问他。  
“想休息一段时间。”  
迹部打开一罐汽水，带着果香的泡沫即刻溢出，奔腾的二氧化碳分子穿过他的手掌，让自命风雅的原则荡然无存。他把弯曲的长臂搭在围栏上，喝了一口他嗤之以鼻的含糖饮料，结果甜到他舌头发麻；抽出手臂，身旁的越前顺势夺过他手中的饮料，似是再平常不过的举动。  
若是朋友，还是同性，也不算亲密。  
本该在国中的U-17谢幕后各奔前程。越前在其父挑选的良木上展翼，而更多的同级，青春的誓言更像大放厥词的空口遁言，忍足侑士转行去了医学院，整日同尸体标本打交道；日吉若继承家里的剑道场，轮到他的学生发起“以下克上”挑战书，冰帝的几人聚在一起也奢谈网球。迹部按家里的安排去了英国上大学，在他遗憾的赛场上与越前重逢——沦为观众席的看客，欢呼要思虑身份的矜贵，鼓掌的姿势也要符合VIP坐席那种，最醒目的看客。  
熟起来更是意料中事。  
越前推脱不了的聚餐总会叫上游刃有余的他，同在国外，本着朴素任性的照顾学弟的原则，帮忙应付了不少局子，绝大多数情况是，拒之门外的世俗日常被替换为网球比赛，越前也有那么点乐在其中的意味。进而迹部诡异地发现，自己在照顾越前龙马这一事项上得心应手、天赋异禀，仿佛和他在集训中激发新生潜力、在全国大赛助他恢复记忆无甚区别。  
眼前的越前并非只会推脱聚餐的小个子，他有令亚洲男性艳羡的身高，却保留了十几岁时易逝的少年面孔，不知是否被迹部潜移默化久了，举止间除了利落干净，多了几分潇洒雅致。  
“藤井医生说手臂的状态不适合继续比赛。”越前扬着他顺滑发丝飞扬的脑袋，倒是一点瞧不出失意的模样，他永远是将敌方斩于马下的常胜将军，回归只差状态和时机。  
“我不是小孩，没那么容易患得患失。”  
“所以妥协，退而求其次给自己放个假？”  
“嗯。那你呢？”  
那你呢。那人弯起嘴角，抖了下脑袋以示自己还清醒着，嗓音却不自觉因酒精的作用而软糯起来，迹部几乎要产生错觉，他在给出特权——一个目睹越前龙马示弱的机会。  
“大致计划是，陪你。”  
这话在越前理解起来又是另一种意思。他不会被口中呛人的汽水噎住，更不会受宠若惊地拒绝，他在享受迹部的陪伴时如此理所当然，如同呼吸。那人是他生命中独特的一份，能被贯之友谊的灵魂人物：没有虚情假意，宁可把厌恶分享给对方，也不愿装出笑脸掩饰内心，即使恶言相对，仍能默契地相视一笑，化解矛盾。他颇为嫌弃地抿起唇：“上次说这句话，你跑来蹭了我的房子。”  
一旁的人报复性地揉了下越前的脑袋，故作介意地搭腔：“你是存心要揭本大爷的短。”  
迹部在成年后无可避免地与家中长辈起了争执，父亲将赐予他的领地收回，甚至将儿子赖以生存的地盘震出裂纹，让他跌了进去。他是家中独子，却不是族系中唯一的备选继承人，围观鹿死谁手的把戏无疑是必经之路，父亲也不能免俗。离家出走的戏码几乎是家常便饭，大少爷住不惯简陋的酒店，更不愿成为好事者的谈资，干脆大手一挥，搬进越前在英国的公寓。  
向来，迹部称不上落魄，只是很难在生活中发掘出某个伙伴，容忍彼此的可笑、荒谬和无理取闹。那时桦地帮他提行李箱，从出租车下来，跟着身后，就像朵天生被太阳吸引的向日葵，阳光被云朵覆盖时，它也不知要去往何方。他长得比迹部健壮，十几年来第一次鼓起勇气拥抱了迹部，眼泪流得笔直，少见地真情流露，说迹部大人，请多保重。  
迹部没敢回头，情绪的犄角被别离生生掰断，作为密友、共享青春的桦地，再也回不来了。某个午后，越前从邮筒中清理明信片，一把拍进他怀里，说你够了啊，怎么老有爱慕者写信，定睛一看，是桦地的，不由得闭了嘴。迹部得意地把明信片举到日光下，颇为赞赏地点评：桦地可是跟在本大爷身边的，选女朋友的品味自然不差......其实是暗讽某人眼光不行。  
越前差点翻了白眼，他貌似无意于男女情爱，更谈不上有什么选女朋友的品味。迹部揽住他的肩，说有我罩着你，不用为这种事发愁。他笑着逗越前，内心空缺的部分充盈起来，仿佛不再是徘徊于天堂和地狱的旅客，而是重新回到王宫内的宝座上。  
他们在无数个漫漫长夜里喝酒起哄，浪费金钱、浪费时间，做清醒时不屑一顾的事；去盘山公路飙车庆祝越前拿了驾照，差点因为车速过快而坠崖；拿迹部在股市赚的零花钱到赌场一掷千金，在拉斯维加斯成为小有名气的红人；闲暇时比赛输了就剃头，打球迹部输得多，他吃准越前的性子，诓他下棋，而越前表面上一派不在意的作风，心里却暗骂对方下手真狠，明明不甘心，却还要顶着三个月寸头在对方面前晃来晃去，不屑地扬起脸：我输得起。  
“有家店的假发质量特别好。”  
“哦，真是感谢，我不需要那种东西。”  
迹部自作主张地挑了几款，把假发放在那人床头，晚上下课回家，换上拖鞋，瞧见越前在沙发上削水果，墨绿色的发丝贴在头皮上，仿佛他的头发乖乖地一夜长出，迹部满意地点点头，整日的疲软乏累被驱散，打趣道：“行动还是很诚实嘛。”  
当他知晓越前舍弃了幼稚无比的游戏，放下他高高在上又圣洁无暇的自尊，主动戴好那顶假发去见心仪的女孩，却怎么都无法平复心情，他告诉自己：越前谈恋爱和桦地的离去一样，是平衡感失调和友谊关系的被剥夺感在作祟，是不值得唏嘘的去往离散。飞蛾扑火是因为着魔，狼群爬山是要寻找太阳，他明明有更好的选择，却敛上翅膀，收起獠牙，任凭越前使唤了几年，做他的室友，做他的第三颗星，从未偏离轨道、逾矩半步，如同巴萨尼奥和安东尼奥，享受一心同体的友谊，却又不耽溺于和对方过分亲近。他能毫无芥蒂地祝福桦地，却无法和越前动心的对象坦然相对，甚至难以维持体面的笑容和客气的语调，魇于被女人的长发缠住时、踌躇不决的心情。  
几周后迹部以工作为由，提出要搬离两人住了三年的公寓。越前问，怎么会这么突然，还开玩笑让他把拖欠的房租交齐，结果递过来张银行卡，他说不出话——迹部用最肤浅的途径在堵死这段关系，连牵强附会的理由都吝啬给出，比如回日本发展海外业务、家中长辈施压等——对不清不楚的纵切和扭断，越前只能照单全收。  
离开那天，越前在家居服外套了件衬衣，站在迹部身边，不像桦地，总以忠诚坚实的姿态站在他背后。春去秋至，冰箱里的饮料还没喝完，电影碟片播放到一半，他们止步于衬衫的衣角吹起才能靠近的距离。越前不会泪流满面，甚至没有给拥抱、拍肩和握手，衣角扬起又落下，他只说了句再见，留给迹部一个后视镜里的小黑点，转角就驶离另一个人的世界。  
他们有多久没见了......两年，还是三年？时间的冰河在两人之间越来越厚，本以为一旦分离就再也不会联系，可越前回日本的消息传进耳朵，他便雷厉风行地结束了晚上的会议，从办公室匆匆地赶来寿司店，亲手凿穿横在两人之间的冰块——以朋友的身份。  
无法切断联系的日本、春天的第一次聚会、夜晚，构成了迹部对往事清晰的追忆，他终究无法释怀尚未盛放就已经凋谢的梦。他重复了一遍方才的话：“对，就是陪你，因为你好像长不大。”  
许久没有回应。  
这家伙。  
他靠在自己肩上，睡得极其安稳，月色下酣睡的脸庞不费吹灰之力就把迹部的纸牌房子摧毁：他汹涌的思念从窗户涌出来，从客厅的走廊向前延伸，将坍塌的房屋淹没，凌厉的冰柱插到越前的身边，他洞悉已久的猎物动弹不得，胜券在握的时刻像易起泡的葡萄酒一样令他痴迷。  
“......猴子山大王。”  
他愣了一瞬，确信越前是在叫自己的专属称呼，也许一秒，或更短的时间，他的攻击与武器再次坍塌了，冰柱被蒸发到云端，下起今年的第一场雪。  
迹部回过神来，把越前重新扛上了车。对车道虎视眈眈的森林开辟出迎接的姿态，已是午夜，常青藤爬满漆黑的砖石瓦砾，而后铁门在管家的指引下徐徐展开，迹部的母亲整理好洋装上衣领处的落叶，远远地向他致意。冰帝的人也在，围在他母亲身边，定格成未来几十年挂在橱窗里的老照片。  
“说是加班，结果是接人去了啊。”  
向日岳人跳到越前身边，发出一声疑惑的“诶”，问道：“这不是越前龙马吗？”  
母亲招呼大家进客厅取暖，把越前拉到身边，得体而恰到好处地拍着他运动服罩着的脊背，蔼然微笑道：“大家都是国中的朋友，龙马我还是第一次见呢。”  
越前尴尬地点头，露出难以应付场面的生涩表情。  
“他们两个什么时候关系这么好了？”  
忍足拉住向日，跟在人群后边，小声私语：“部长之前被家里赶出来，嘛，和家里闹矛盾那次，那时借住在越前的公寓。”  
“慈郎和我都在英国的宿舍有空房间。哼，迹部竟然没来找我们。”  
“不知道。可能是嫌弃你们两个又吵又懒。”  
“喂，侑士！”  
“开玩笑啦。”  
“他和越前来往又不是什么秘密，干嘛要瞒着我们。”向日猛地惊醒，把忍足推到门前花坛的阴影处，两人栽个踉跄，扶住墙壁才站稳。  
“见不得光的关系才要瞒着，对吧，侑士？”  
“可能是部长收了越前当小弟。青学那个小个子的脾气你知道吧，这么丢脸的事情肯定不会透露给我们。否则怎么解释——”忍足把头偏向客厅处，心领神会地引导他：“越前龙马哎，竟然和慈郎、长太郎还有迹部一起玩桥牌，简直不可思议。”  
“有点道理。”  
“把越前纳入麾下挺有成就感的嘛，就像报了国中比赛的一箭之仇。”  
“很有道理。”  
“迹部很享受指挥官的乐趣，尤其是面对越前这样强劲不服输的对手，今天带他来，就是来炫耀近年的胜利成果。”  
“这样啊，不愧是迹部。哎，不愧是侑士。”  
忍足应付完向日，来到厨房端了杯温水，果不其然有人在等他。他举起双手作投降状，神情无奈道：“我什么都没说。”  
半晌，忍足被迹部看得略有不适，避开了他的视线，端着杯子走出厨房，还不忘辩解一番：“我去照顾岳人。你都没有把握的事情，我怎么会清楚嘛。”  
迹部脸上带着诧色，却也心照不宣地停止了话题。他从客厅绕过，在旋转扶梯上瞥见几个队员和越前兴致勃勃地打牌。那人拧着股劲儿，因胜负成败将喜怒哀乐写在脸上，和十几年前那个在球场上挑战自己的新生没什么区别，被迫爆出糗事时神色也会难堪，被问到初恋时反常地安静，周围的冰帝同窗肆无忌惮地乘胜追击，迫使他在视频会议前五分钟还在接收“第一次和心爱的女孩看的电影”、“为什么分手”、“喜欢什么样的类型”。他盯着手表，耳朵里是两人错失的岁月，越前的声音、语气、神态都以二分之一慢速流进他的血液，渗入心脏。  
他从未如此厌恶那人与生俱来的坦诚率真，如同另一重自我在受鞭挞之刑。  
二楼的门被砰如惊雷般关上。芥川慈郎吓得缩了缩头，拉着忍足的衣袖，“迹部他没事吧？”  
“没事。”回答的却是越前。  
“社畜加班，我们却在享受美好的周末，要是我也会有脾气哎。”忍足在一旁打着圆场，向日附和着他，另外几人点点头以示赞同：“罪恶，太罪恶了！”  
最后一轮越前坐庄，和向日配合默契，首攻草花Q，击败黑桃防守方，他俩轻松拿到13墩。忍足和芥川唉声叹气，赢了牌的越前也有些心不在焉，刚下飞机就和两拨人聚到一起，着实超出了力所能及的社交范畴。困意袭来，人乏兴尽，几人约好下次再战。  
别墅的装潢和迹部景吾本人相似，有着远渡重洋的舶来品冲击传统日式文化的魅力，小型的音乐家胸像随处可见，首当其冲便是头戴便帽的瓦格纳。二楼的东南角有两个房间，中间相隔两幅画的距离。越前用毛巾擦着头发，在空无一人的走廊上透气，最终停在金属画框前。而这两幅画笔下的男人，俨然是同一位，只是一位风格强烈扭曲，另一位平静而松弛。  
“喜欢吗？”  
身旁不知何时站了人。越前把毛巾搭在肩膀上，空无所瞩地出神。  
“谈不上。”  
“是弗洛伊德和培根的画作。即使是在同一时期描绘戴尔的肖像画，风格差异也如此之大。”  
哪怕知晓越前对画作并不感兴趣，自己又刚困倦疲乏地结束了工作，迹部还是娓娓道来，耐心解释：“他们有令人称羡的关系。”  
“比起这个，”越前转过脑袋，不顾头发还在往下滴水，“我对你的了解似乎更少。”  
“本大爷是第一个得到这句评价的人吗？”  
“是。”  
流光慢慢的消逝，好似汪洋大海中的潮汐。迹部在黑暗中把手扬起来，最终只是拍了下湿气缭绕的脑袋，笑得甚是轻松，“那你要好好补课了。”  
越前慢吞吞地回答模棱两可的“哦”，随之道了句“晚安”，假如他再敏锐一点，就会意识到自己拿起球拍、运用规则，与生生不息的心脏紧密相连的、毫无防备的左手，正好与身旁之人屡次试探的右手相接。  
右手，正好是迹部的利手。  
没人会不计代价地献出自己的利手。  
除非这个代价，只有越前龙马才给得起。  
他们的日常辐射到了一起。说是借住，越前对新住宅的适应十分顺利，此番归功于迹部景吾，一个身上带着某种烙印就会一成不变的人。他喜欢的香水味道，从大学时代两人同住的公寓，到如今每平米都要消毒打扫的欧式建筑，化学因子几乎完全一样；他习惯的生活节奏，从用餐完毕后使用的润唇膏，到折手纸的角度和频率，全都一模一样。越前对自己的适应有点吃惊，这人的习惯仿佛开了时光穿梭机，复制黏贴到未来可见的每个角落。  
然而迹部景吾松弛下来了，以越前能察觉到的方式。他不再抱怨越前选任何物件的品味，也从未插手他经手的任何合同——越前回日本入股某俱乐部的合同，他也只是匆匆扫过，以毫不在意的语气评论“你现在也会做这种事了”，转头瞥见俱乐部的名称，不禁轻笑，“不太靠谱啊，越前龙马。”  
越前不喜欢被妄加置评的语气，少年时代的反抗元素保留在血液中，和训练场上每个挥拍的动作一起。承认自己某些方面很弱，是件蛮糗的事，他在心里这么对自己说，但我又不是小孩子了，没什么丢不丢人的。  
他恶作剧般地扬起了合同，眼镜眯出条缝隙，“唔，签了。”  
迹部转头接电话去了，连句轻哼的尾音也没留下。越前枕在沙发上，听见他远去皮鞋摩擦地板的声音，不禁为自己敏锐的感官而感到烦躁。名利场的声音和网球摩擦的声音差得太远了，他和迹部，勉强算得上有掸去灰尘的回忆——共同的人情可叙，除此之外，连声音的分贝都不一样，是游离在两级的，靠过往维系的脆弱关系。  
他就这么睡着了，合同书盖在脸上，休闲裤腿挽到膝盖，放松得像一片热带雨林的树叶，昏睡中感到自己在下沉，新干线轰隆隆地进入隧道般，然后是光点、薄雾、鸢尾花香，整个世界都在一往无前地奔走。然后——然后，有人托起了他，就像南次郎儿时会嫌弃地把他举到空中，只是更克制、熟练，列车在乡间的别墅停下了，屋瓦和阳光注释着他，他感到左手有人牵着，转头——他醒了。  
“我好像梦到你了。”  
“在说梦话吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“那请继续梦见我。”  
“啊，不太像你。”  
“那就，”床边的人用修长的手揉了揉他的头发，“继续梦见本大爷。”  
越前没回答，他甚至怀疑左手的温度都是错觉。落地窗被拉开，潮湿的海风推进来，很冷，又咸，迎合他身上最自然无掩的纯真，因此他毫无防备地说了句，“喂，那你陪我吧。”  
“……好。”  
好像他说什么，自己都会点头，迹部想。这真是件糟糕的事。  
他裹在被子里，真像个孩子。持续的训练强度，松弛下来后，轻巧的骨架总让他身上有着磨灭不掉的少年轮廓。他的眼睛里从不掺杂任何隐瞒，不避讳任何情感，那坦荡荡的双眼比老练的成年人的犀利目光更让人害怕——一览无余，什么都没有。  
“真是败给你了。”  
迹部想到了慈郎，国中时期仰仗自己照顾的小绵羊，训练后的黄昏，他也数不清多少次守着慈郎醒来。被期待包裹的青春期……回家要继续学德语，钢琴也好久没弹了？社团的事情实在太多，又要为出国留学做准备，能守在另一个人身边等他醒来，是他为数不多的休息时间。他从不图任何回应，反之，这种与生俱来的传播使命感出自本能，让他放松。  
赫利俄斯的太阳车跌到了森林里，只因丛林深处有一双让他燃起期待的眼睛。  


TBC.


End file.
